villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Shinobi76/Pure Evil Proposal: J. Geil
Hello there, folks! For those likely not aware, November 13th was my birthday! To celebrate my birthday, here's my belated reverse present to you guys. Here's the proposal for J. Geil of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. What Does He Come From? J. Geil (or Centerfold, if you prefer the dub name.), is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, likely the most well-known JoJo part. In it, we follow Jotaro and his pals on their quest throughout Egypt to stop DIO and his minions. Although Dio himself is a obvious PE, let's not believe he's the only one worthy of PE here. Who is J. Geil? J. Geil is one of the various assassins Dio hired to try and defeat the Stardust Crusaders, and a surprisingly nasty one, at that. A multiple-time rapist and murderer, J. Geil was originally connected to the group from the start for previously continuing his sexually-aggressive and murderous habits to Sherry Polnareff, brother of the more notable Jean-Pierre Polnareff. He also attempts to murder Sherry's friend, but failed to do so canonically (Although he did succeed in the OVA.) Due to this nightmarish event and lack of penance delivered to him, Polnareff swore to find J. Geil and avenge his sister himself. J. Geil wields the stand Hanged Man, which is able to attack through reflective surfaces, like glass, water, or eyes. As fate would have it, J. Geil was found in Egypt working for Dio, with Polnareff's quick spring into action causing Avdol to be presumed dead due to both his and Hol Horse's trickery. Polarneff and Kakyoin attempt to flee, but this plan to stopped by J. Geil. J. Geil's stand jumps into the eye of a child, causing Polnareff to kick sand into the kid's eye to attack it. After Polarneff is stabbed due to thinking the man was a beggar, J. Geil then gathers a crowd of other poverty-stricken men to try to kill them at a distance. However, Kakyoin manages to both distract the crowd with a gold coin, and then kicking more dirt into their eyes to attack Hanged Man again. This is where J. Geil's luck runs out, however, as he is soon trapped, stabbed repeatedly by Sliver Chariot, and impaled on a nearby gate post. Freudian Excuse? Mitigating Factors? Absolutely none. J. Geil shows little regard for anyone, with him showing no desire to stop raping and murdering women, boasting about said actions proudly, and shows extreme cowardice by hiding behind various people (First having Hanged Man jumping into a boy's eyes, then majorly wounding a man to make him a unwilling decoy, and then gathering a crowd of 10 people to finish him off from there. And although he does have a mother that loves him dearly, she's only introduced after J. Geil's death, and we don't know if J. Geil cared for his mother. And even then, Enya herself is not exactly the most sane woman around. Heinous Standard? As I mentioned previously in Anjuro/Angelo's proposal, J. Geil is one of two characters in the entire series who are successful rapists. To add to his support, most of the other assassins in J. Geil's part (except for possibly Terence T. D'Arby) don't do too much in their time they have or have redeeming qualities (Hol Horse is comedic relief, Enya is honorable, Daniel J. D'Arby is Affably Evil, etc.) J. Geil also has a more notable past then the other minor antagonists, having purposely destroyed Polnareff's innocence/childhood. Conclusion Definite yes to this freak. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals